The World Warriors
by Edge22
Summary: Dead Or Alive x Street Fighter Crossover. What happens when SF characters enter the next DOA tournament at Zack Island?


**Chapter 1:The Arrival**

**Description:** When some familiar faces show up at the Dead Or Alive tournaments, trouble abrews

**Author's Notes:** I started this fic over an argument over who would win, Ryu Hoshi from Street Fighter against Ryu Hayabusa from Dead Or Alive, obviously Hoshi would win cause he's 13 years older then Hayabusa, can use the Hadouken, Shoryuken, Dragon Punch, and Hurricane Kick, and has fought waaaaaaaaaaaay more crazier amd stronger shit then Hayabusa, such as, the X-Men, Megaman, Spiderman, Kazuya Mishima, Heihachi Mishima, K', and so on. /end rant

**Disclaimer:** I don't own the characters here, Tecmo and Capcom does, and eventually, Capcom is going to make Capcom x Tecmo or Capcom vs Tecmo

* * *

At an airport, two Shotokan warriors in Red and White T-shirts both wearing blue jeans are waiting with their luggage for their companions to arrive. Ryu Hoshi, the man who defeated the Muay Thai behemoth: Sagat, the head of the worldwide crime sydicate Shadow Law: Bison, The Jeet Kune Do movie star: Fei Long, the man formally known as Gouki that became the demon Akuma, and many other warriors which he defeated without a sweat. He stood their waiting next to his best friend Ken Masters, both of them signing a few autographs to some fans.

Ryu put his luggage bag over his shoulder "So Ken how easy do you think this tournament is going to be?"

Ken shruged, "Easier then the Namco x Capcom one thats for sure"

Ryu laughed a bit at Ken's statement, "Don't get too cocky Ken, we are fighting _'ninja's' _this time" Ryu continued laughing

Ken laughed along side Ryu, "Yeah these _'ninja's' _might sure do a number on us"

Just then the Metro ninja Guy appeared behind both of them and grabbed each of their shoulders, "What about ninja's?"

Ken continued laughing, "not you Guy, we are talking about the ninja's we are fighting in the DOA tournament"

"Give them some slack, one of them is almost good as Ryu here"

"Well I wouldn't say almost as good as me"

Fei Long walked over to Ken with his luggage being rolled along beside him, "Whoa whats with the total sausage fest going on here?"

Ken light punched Fei Long's shoulder, "Hey there Fei Long you made it, what took you so long?"

"I was in a meeting, I was offered a movie deal"

"Really? what kind of movie"

"Some movie about some guy who's dad threw him down a cliff and got devil powers and wants to kills his dad, and then he bangs this one girl who dies and has a son and daughter and the son has evil genes and stuff, didn't make sense so I turned the part down"

"Which part were you asked to play?"

"Some guy called Marshall Law"

"Eh..at least his name is cool"

"So what are you 3 waiting here for?"

Ryu slapped Fei Long in the back off the head, "Don't you remember! Chun, Guile, and the others are entering too!"

"Speak of the devil look who it is", Guy nudged to his right

"Who is it?", asked Ken

"I see him", Ryu turned to his right

"I could recognize that haircuit from a mile away" Fei Long also turned

"Oh I know who it is now"

Sargeant William Guile of the US Airforce, he walked up to the 4 of them and nodded to each, "Ryu, Ken, Guy, Fei Long"

Two females popped out from behind Guile, one was small,wearing a white headband and a Japanese highschool uniform, the other was wearing a blue chinese dress and her hairs in buns. Both of them jumped on top of Ryu and kissed both sides of his cheeks

"Ryu-san!"

"Ryu!"

Chun-Li Xiang and Sakura Kasugano , both lovers of Ryu, one was student, the other was wife.

Ryu blushed a bit, "Sakura! Chun! I missed you guys! How long has it been since I last seen you two?"

"5 weeks, 2 days, 8 hours, and 17 minutes, I count everyminute when I'm not with you Ryu-san"

_"Thats disturbing"_ Ken thought to himself

Guile interrupted "Well thats everyone, can we go to the hotel now?

"Wait what about..."

Guile interrupted Fei Long "They will be here 3 days before the tournament"

"So thats a week from now"

"So can we please go to the hotel now? my ass is sore from the plain trip to...whatever this place is"

Chun-Li sighed, "Zack Island Guile, an island resort and the competition grounds of this years Dead Or Alive tournament"

"Why is it called Dead Or Alive anyway? do people die in the tournament?"

Ryu patted Sakura on the shoulder, "No Sakura, its just a name"

Ken rolled his eyes, "We all know which tournament where people die in right?"

Everyone turned to Ken looking puzzled, Ken sighed, "Nevermind lets get out of here"

* * *

Elsewhere on Zack island, two men dressed in ninja robes, one black, one white, were playing a game of Chess. The one in white moved his Bishop to E-3

"I believe thats Check Mate Hayabusa-kun"

"I'll beat you one of these days Hayate", Ryu Hayabusa took a sip off his sake bowl "I hear there's going to be some new competitors for this DOA tournament"

"I've seen one of them, he's real famous in the US, his name is Kyle or Ken Masters, I forget which, he looks like a real good fighter"

"Not as good as us though", both Hayabusa and Hayate laughed and drank their sake

* * *

At a private balcony by the beach, Zack and the sumo wrestler Edmond Honda sit atop their drinking their alchohol surrounded by women in bunny outfits.

Honda chugged down another bottle of sake, "So how did you fix this place after it was blown up?"

"Easy I found a new island"

"How much it cost?"

"Zip, it was uncharted till I found it"

"Hahaha now thats good business" They gave a toast

"This tournament is going to be a piece of cake Sumo man!"

* * *

At one of the bars sat three military looking men, one wore a desert camo bandanna and jacket, he looked of italian origin, another was russian and wore a red beret and a orange vest, the final one had an odd hairstyle, and wore an orange vest and a pair of small glasses

The blonde one nodded at each of them, "Bayman, Leon, pleasure to see you both again"

Bayman spoke in a russian accent, "Charlie, good to see you again"

"Yes Charlie we had thought you finally died after the destruction of Shadow Law headquaters"

Charlie shrugged, "Somehow I always escape"

"Come avete fuoriuscito quello? (how did you escape that?)"

"Ho funzionato come scopata (I ran like fuck)"

Leon laughed, "Your italian is superb"

A large but still elegant women took a seet next to them, she had to be atleast 8 feet tall

"Gentlemen"

Charlie nodded, "Nicole, always a pleasure to talk to you"

Bayman also nodded, "Good to see your still in this time 458"

* * *

Later that day in one of the hotel rooms, sat a young girl at the age of 17 with long beautiful light brown hair eating strawberry icecream and listening to music on the stereo, Ryu Hayabusa opened the door to the hotel room

"Ohiyo Kasumi-chan"

"Hayabusa-kun!" , Kasumi ran up to the _"Super Ninja"_ and gave him a hug

"You seem excited today Kasumi-chan

"Well I met a movie star today"

"Really? Who?"

"The Kung-Fu movie star an director Fei Long Sawada, he was in the lobby of the hotel, I think he's entering the tournment"

"Well looks like I'm going to be knocking out a movie star in this DOA", Hayabusa laughed

"Hey thats not nice I like him"

"Sorry Kasumi-chan, by the way this is from Hayate"

Hayabusa handed a stuffed turtle with a smile on its face and a bow on its head, a tag was on it that read Oniisan

"Oh Oniisan"

* * *

Elsewhere a young man was letting out cries of an eagle while striking a punching bag, he thought to himself _"One week Jann Lee..just one week left to train"_

* * *

Well thats Chapter 1, yeah I had to put Ryu and Chun-Li as a married couple cause I found it inevitable that they would eventually get married and they'd make a good couple. And if your wondering who Nicole is, she is the Halo character in DOA4 also called SPARTAN-458. I unlocked her 3 times (cause my game is bugged and it erases my history at random, my accomplishments and file are still there, but it just erases all of my unlocked stuff). And if you haven't noticed I putfour cameo's in there, here is a list of them: Namco x Capcom, Capcom's latest game in their vs series, except its not a fighting game, Fei Long's movie deal was a Tekken cameo, The tournament where people diethat Ken was talking about is a Mortal Kombatcameo,and Hayate's bishop move was a E3 cameo. And I know it doesn't seem M rated yet, but in later chapters it shall.


End file.
